1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure is related to a touch panel, and in particular to a capacitive touch panel.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, with the rapid development and application of informational technology, wireless mobile communication, and informational household appliances, in order to achieve purposes of higher portability, smaller volume, and greater user-friendliness, a plurality of informational products have been converted from using conventional input devices such as keyboards and mice to using touch devices. According to their sensing methods, touch panels may be generally classified into resistive touch panels, capacitive touch panels, optical touch panels, sound wave touch panel, and electromagnetic touch panels. Since capacitive touch panels have advantages such as fast response times, high reliability, and great durability, they have become widely used in electronic products.
Generally, a capacitive touch panel includes a plurality of first sensing series and a plurality of second sensing series which are electrically insulated from each other. When a user touches the touch panel with his or her finger, a change in capacitance between the first sensing series and the second sensing series is generated at a location in contact with the finger. This change in capacitance is converted into a control signal, transmitted to an external circuit, processed, and output as a suitable command to operate an electronic device. In order to let the control signal of capacitance change be transmitted to the external circuit, a flexible printed circuit is usually electrically connected between each of the sensing series on the touch panel and the external circuit (such as a control circuit board). In other words, each pin on the flexible printed circuit is aligned with a terminal of each of the sensing series, and the flexible printed circuit is adhered to the terminals of the sensing series, so that each of the pins on the flexible printed circuit contacts the terminal of each of the sensing series. However, when misalignment occurs, each of the pins on the flexible printed circuit contacts a conductive layer at a periphery of the terminals of the sensing series. The conductive layer causes abnormal short circuits between different sensing series, thereby leading to lower production yields of touch panels.